The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to coaxial connectors, and more particularly, to a coaxial connectors having coupling nuts.
Different types and configurations of connectors are known for interconnecting electrical components such as coaxial cables, circuit boards, and/or the like. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor having one or more conductive wires surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by coaxial connector assemblies, or when the coaxial cable is connected to a coaxial connector assembly for use with a circuit board, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Sometimes referred to as RF connectors, coaxial connector assemblies are used with and are employed in a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices and packages. Coaxial connector assemblies include two complementary coaxial connectors such as a plug and a jack. The complementary coaxial connectors mate together, for example to establish an electrical connection between electrical components. Coaxial connectors sometimes include a coupling nut that couples with the complementary coaxial connector to hold the coaxial connectors together and thereby maintain the electrical connection therebetween. It may sometimes be desirable to integrally form the coupling nut with the housing of a coaxial connector. But, integrally forming the coupling nut with the housing may impose structural limitations that prevent the coaxial connector from having structure that facilitates providing the coaxial connector with an impedance that substantially matches the electrical components interconnected by the coaxial connector assembly. For example, structure that facilitates providing the coaxial connector with the substantially matching impedance may prevent the creation of a thread on a coupling nut that is integrally formed with the housing.
There is a need for a coaxial connector that has an integrally formed housing and coupling nut and also includes structure that facilitates substantially matching an impedance of the coaxial connector with an electrical component.